Welcome Darkness
by Zarathna
Summary: Darkness makes an appearance. Steve has the sudden urge to adopt a child. And Tony becomes a MOTHER? ! Fury is losing his mind with the craziness. And... WHAT? ! Loki's getting married? ! Who's the groom? Who's the bridesmaid? And why in Helheim is Thor asking for nieces and nephews while sitting drunk in a pub with the bride to be? ! (later...) Slightly AU with a chance of slash..
1. Chapter 1

**Got the idea for this whilst listening to "Personal Jesus" by Depeche Mode, on repeat(Switched to the Johnny Cash version for writing though!). Tony will have to increase his security. ;)**

* * *

_"Reach out and touch faith!"_

Tony entered his garage, curious as to why his radio was blasting. He rounded a corner to spot a denim-clad butt swaying back and forth to the beat. Long, black hair stopped just above the hips. The girl's pale, ivory skin shone in the fluorescent light from above.

_"Your own... personal... Jesus."_

Johnny Cash's gruff voice reverberated throughout the large, mostly empty space. The girl seemed to be doing some kind of two-step. Her hips swayed enticingly in front of Tony's brown eyes. Something was off, other than the girl being in his home.

_"Someone to hear your prayers. Someone who cares."_

That was it! It snapped together perfectly in Tony's mind: JARVIS hadn't greeted, or, as was more common, reprimanded, him.

"JARVIS!" Tony shouted. The girl stopped dancing and turned to face Tony. Or, as he was still suited up, Iron Man. Tony only noticed this because the stereo system turned off without her even touching it. In fact, it turned off the moment he'd called for JARVIS.

"Yes, sir?" JARVIS asked over the intercom.

"Who is this girl, and what is she even doing here?" Tony asked the AI, even though he was looking directly at the teenage girl-who was fully capable of speaking, and speaking for herself.

"She said her name's Darkness," JARVIS replied, edgy, "and that she's here to, in her words: 'One: annoy the hell out of Tony Stark. Two: ask a favor of him.'"

Tony realized what it was about her that put him on edge. The girl, Darkness, as JARVIS had called her, had piercing, amethyst eyes that shone with an impossibly dark light that somehow hinted at ancient, arcane knowledge that even the holiest man couldn't absorb without succumbing to its power. He was beginning to regret removing his helmet.

After looking into her eyes for a few seconds, Tony finally felt calm.

Tony was getting ready to ask JARVIS something else when Darkness suddenly spoke.

"I would like to meet the Avengers..."

* * *

**Uwaaah! So, I've seen _the Avengers, Iron Man, _and _Captain America._****I still need to watch_ Iron Man 2 _and _3, _and _Thor._ My parents watched the others and didn't even ask me if I wanted to go, too... ;-; Anywho, review, or whatevs... (It's not like I have feelings or anything...)**

**~Zarathna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Um, so, yeah... Here's the next installment of ****_Welcome Darkness. _****I hope you all enjoy!**

**~Zarathna**

* * *

Tony looked at Darkness, a look of disbelief barely flitting through his face muscles before deciding to settle down and sulk in his dark brown eyes. Was this girl serious? She was lucky that he didn't blast her head off right now.

"I'll have to speak to my _'superiors' _about that. Although, I doubt Fury would be happy." Tony moved to the speaker system, skirting past Darkness.

Darkness turned, following him with her eyes. After doing a quick examination of the system's exterior, Tony opened the CD drive. He nearly startled when he saw that the disk bay was empty. He turned to Darkness, who was holding the disk between her thumb and forefinger.

"How...?" Tony trailed off when he heard the CD drive slide smoothly shut and _Stuck in My Head_ by Grafton Primary began playing through the speakers.

Darkness strolled seductively up to Tony, wrapping her arms momentarily around his neck as she mouthed the lyrics. _"I got the eighties stuck in my head,"_

She slid her hands down his armored chest and up over the red metal that adorned his arms. _"On a turntable painted red."_

Darkness pulled away running her hands through her hair. _"I got the eighties stuck in my head,"_

She then backed away, bowing her head so her obsidian hair draped around her face. _"Generations of the dancing dead."_

She turned sharply and began whipping her hips around, allowing the movement to slowly rotate her back in Tony's direction.

Darkness twirled around a bit before a door slid open.

"Hey, Tony! Already working on something, hu-h?" The last word started out with a teasing tone that became confused at the realization that there was a stranger dancing around erotically(let's face it, lot's of things were considered erotic in the 40s), causing the super soldier's face to flare up.

Darkness stopped and stared at him quizzically, the music instantly stopping. Tony did a double take.

"Will you stop doing that?!" he fumed.

Darkness quickly glanced back at him, an apology in her eyes, before returning her studious gaze to Steve. A chord was struck in the Captain's heart when he saw her big, innocent eyes; she was so cute!

Tony noticed the stillness of the two and was about to protest when Darkness turned with a beaming, hopeful smile.

"So, are you going to? Are you?! Can I meet the others?"

How could Tony say no? Especially when the Captain was behind the teen, smiling like a dork with two thumbs turned up in the air.

* * *

**Mehh... I guess this is okay, but it could be better... Sorry, just having my daily "self-depreciating" time...**

**I'm just joking! I'm just stressing because I know where I want this to go, but I don't if I'll be able to get there... Anywho, stay tuned! (Well, if you actually enjoyed this... =m|||)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third installment, here I come! Umm... i'm hoping this one's longer, but if it's not...**

**Anywho, enjoy!**

**~Zarathna**

**P.S. I would like to inform people who are highly sensitive to certain things(whatever they may be), or who take great offense at things that others(Americans) believe aren't offensive. I know that some of the stuff I include in my story contents _can_ be offensive, and highly so(depending on the subject, context, reader, etc.). I would like to warn readers: one of the characters is of African lineage(her ancestors are from Africa, and she moved to America from Jamaica), and I describe her as black. I _do _realize that some people take offense at using the term 'black' to describe people of African descent. So, please, do not get mad at me... ;-;**

* * *

"Fine!" Tony groaned as the two grinned at him with enthusiasm. "Just let me get out of my suit..." Tony turned to go disassemble his suit when suddenly all the interlocking pieces began to disengage.

"I got it, Tony." Darkness murmured, the syllables barely distinguishable.

All of the suit parts began to drift fluidly from Tony Stark's body and just hover around him in a slow circle.

"Where does it go?" Darkness asked.

Tony looked in amazement at the floating sections of red and gold armor. He glanced briefly at Darkness before his eyes returned to his armor.

"Over here..."

* * *

"So, what brings you here, Darkness?" Steve asked with a friendly smile as the three of them walked down one of many long corridors of Stark Tower.

"Um, I just... wanted to meet the Avengers!" Darkness responded nervously. She couldn't tell them the real reason why she was here; Amarika told her she would know when the time was right. Darkness' thoughts became enveloped in memories and worries of the elderly woman.

How was she holding up right now? Darkness remembered the first time she met the dark-skinned woman.

*le flashback*

_Darkness ran down the street; she was in for it now. She had finally stood up to her abusive mother, only to wind up with the hateful woman's boyfriend on her tail._

_"Get back here, ya little bitch!" Speak of the Devil... Darkness ran at top speed, ignoring the hitch in her breath from lack of air. She turned down a dark alley, stopping when she heard a calm, soothing voice come from a bright, open doorway that was covered, for the most part, by a precariously hanging sheet._

_"Come here, child." Darkness glanced over and realized that an elderly black woman was sitting on the grimy steps to the door._

_Darkness slowed and walked, wearily, into the woman's soft arms. With her thumbs, the woman wiped Darkness' cheeks free of tears. Wait, when had she begun to cry?_

_"It's okay, child. Do not worry; you are safe now." The woman stood slowly in visible pain, clutching her hip as she raised her agonizingly decrepit body._

_"Come inside, child. You will not have to worry about that evil mon." she panted from her exertion. She turned to the open entrance, pulling back the sheet to let Darkness through. When Darkness didn't move, the woman looked back at her and that was when Darkness realized that the old woman was blind._

_Her dark brown eyes were glazed over with a milky, blue-white substance. Her gently wrinkled face gave off a comforting warmth, soothing Darkness and slowing her heartbeat._

_"Amy Afy Nyx, you have nothing to fear from me." The woman reached her hand out towards Amy. "I knew you would be coming this way, and I doubt you want that terrible mon hurting you."_

_Amy nodded, ducking, unbeknownst to her, through the doorway just as her hunter came down the alley. The woman was about to let the sheet fall straight when a voice that chilled Amy's blood called out._

_"Hey, grandma!" The woman stopped, turning around and stepping outside while letting the sheet fall to its previous position._

_"Yes?" she asked calmly, despite the fact that the young man was disrespect__ing her. Darkness crouched beside the door, trying to keep her racing mind from_

_"Have you seen a stupid little _bitch_ about this high with nasty black hair?"_

_"I'm sorry, sir, but I have seen no such girl. In fact, I have not seen much this dark night."_

"Yoo-hoo~! Darkness~!" Steve called out, waving a hand in front of the teen's face.

Darkness flinched, tearing herself out of her memories and back to the present.

"What?" she asked.

"We're here." the response came from Tony.

* * *

**It's not exactly where I wanted it to be before I posted it, but I didn't want to make you all wait for eternity.**

**Pertaining to the warning at the top: I'll try to put a warning for possibly offensive material on any chapter that contains it. I'm sorry if there comes a chapter and I forget to place a warning, or I say something that I don't realize is offensive... ;-;**

**~Zarathna**


	4. Interlude

**I have chapter four all written up, but I will not be posting it for a couple of weeks. Hopefully, I will have it up by the end of this weekend, but I make no guarantees. So to make it up to all of you who read this story, I wrote this little interlude. It has nothing to do with the actual storyline, but if people like it, I'll add more to it and it to a later part of the story, or make it its own story altogether. Please review!**

**~Zarathna**

* * *

"Steeeve~!" Tony called sleepily. "Could you get the door~?"

Steve looked at the man sleeping on the couch.

"Why?" he asked cautiously.

"Didn't you hear it~? Someone was knocking~!" The statement was followed by a muffled, but distinct, snore.

The super soldier looked quizzically at the unconscious playboy; he hadn't realized that the genius talked in his sleep.

Suddenly, Steve's face cracked with a devious smirk.

"Oh, hello, Fury!" he whispered, his lips barely an inch over Tony's ear. "Oh, you're looking for Tony? Why, he's right over there!"

Tony's expression went from a blank, peaceful, open-mouthed facade to a troubled grimace.

"No, no. Steve! No! Don't let him in!" Tony mumbled, his head shifting as if he was being troubled by an overly friendly bee.

Steve chuckled and left.

He looked to the right as he stepped into the hallway, and saw Amy staring blankly at him. She sat on the long, dark-finished end table, eating cereal.

Steve continued down the corridor, ignoring the burning sensation caused by Amy's gaze boring into the back of his head. Did she think he was being a bad influence?

* * *

**I'm so sorry! ;-; I didn't mean for this to happen! But... reviews?**


End file.
